


Just Forget the World

by melikaioke



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melikaioke/pseuds/melikaioke
Summary: Rainy Day Prompt from borrowedlight. Just a little Leanne and Ethan, because, they are cute.





	

Leanne had counted the days, a nervous habit she had picked up after the accident. She had counted as each day had passed without them, then the years. Then how long it took her to work through her grief, even though she sometimes didn’t think there was no such thing as _working through it_. And now, along with other things, she was counting the days it took him to leave. She knew, in the back of her mind, that such thoughts were preposterous. After all, it had been three months, two weeks and five days, and he was yet to give any hint that he was departing. But, like all things it was just a matter of time. Her last attempt at a relationship lasted four days short of a month. A pathetic attempt really, Leanne knew that it wasn’t going to work the moment she laid eyes on him, yet, she was doing that whole _living_ thing. He hadn’t known how to handle a woman who was just getting used to the word; widow. He wasn’t willing to deal with the breakdowns, the days when she wanted to shut herself in her room and never go outside again. He wasn’t willing, and Leanne knew that, so she made him leave. That was two years, three months, two weeks and five days ago. 

“Hey.”

At the sound of his voice she turned, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as he entered the kitchen. He moved to the fresh batch of coffee, filling the red cup she had given him a few hours ago before taking in the aroma. 

“You’ve always made a good cup of coffee.”

Licking her lips she smiled, reaching for the carafe and pouring herself some more. “Just one of my many talents.”

She heard him hum as he retreated back to the living room. It was the second rainy day in Los Angeles, a odd winter storm had blown through and graced the city. What was even more odd, was the fact that she had the day off, Ethan was to go in later in the evening, why he chose to spend his free time, before shift with her was beyond her reasoning. But he did. Licking her lips again she moved to the living room, where she found him sitting in the large arm chair she had brought from the old house. 

Leanne was slightly taken back, for no one had sat in that chair in almost four years. It had been her husband’s favorite spot, and at times she would frequent the weathered chair. But ever since her great loss she hadn’t been able to sit there. Ethan was careful, balancing his coffee cup on the arm of the chair as he looked out the window. 

“Raining pretty good out there, surprised Campbell hasn’t called me in earlier.” 

Closing the small distance between herself and the chair she took a seat at the edge of the coffee table. Her memories creeping in, ready to tell her just how silly she was for thinking she could move on. Ethan was quick to notice the change in her demeanor, it wasn’t just here, in her apartment he would notice it. There were times at the hospital it was very evident to him as well. When cases were hard, when the day’s work was weighing down on her small shoulders. The way her hand would rub the bridge of her nose, her eyes tightening close as she pushed whatever demons she had away. Placing the coffee cup on the window seal he got up from the chair and made his way to her, gently taking her own cup from her hands and placing it on the small mantel he pulled her too her feet. 

“Dance with me, and pretend that the world doesn’t exist.”

Leanne looked at him, her brow furrowing at his pleading voice. She shook her head lightly, not wanting too at first. Until she caught whatever was in those beautiful blue eyes of his. She wasn’t quite sure what it was, perhaps knowing. Knowing what kind of pain she endured every day, knowing what kind of doubts and questions she held. All she knew was that after he took her hands in his own, moving them to wrap around his waist that there was absolutely no way of going back.


End file.
